Austin "Wolverine" Gross
Primary Summary A strong German Captain of the 'Aufgabe Rache', Captain Gross and some people nicknamed him 'Wolverine' because Captain Gross is well-known for his love of giving his enemies a 'Go Loud and Surprise Attack.' Austin N. Gross was a former Ranger before he got his title 'Captain'. He served under General Sheperd A.K.A. Gold Eagle, he helped General Shepherd formed a group called 'Aufgabe Rache', in German it means 'Task Vengeance' Childhood Austin N. Gross was born in small town of Bremen in Germany, with wealthy family. He attended to school and learned how to speak English, kept learning until his late 8th grade year, his parents has decided to take Austin and move to United States of America, they moved to Dearborne, Michigan... In a deep woods with huge house made of pure Cedar woods. Everyday, he'll go out and hunt with his father. Most of the time, his father had hard time trying to kill the animals because everytime they see a Deer, or a Turkey... Austin would go loud and try to shoot them, they FLEE! His father taught him how to keep quiet and how the still-ness is the best "Camoflague" against the animals after hundreds time of Austin's "Go-Loud". After the teaching (Training). They started receiving heads. Austin hated going to school, he was a LOUD trouble-maker but he kept attending it until he graduated at age of 17... Before graduation, he registered to join the Military, Tactical Rangers to be exact. Welcome to Tactical Rangers After graduating in High School, Austin has been accepted to serve for Tactical Rangers, who is currently leading by General Shepherd. Afterwhile, in the Training Camp for Tactical Rangers, Austin has passed all the exams, Long-Range Combat, Short-Range Combat, and Hand-to-Hand Combat trainings but he didn't pass the "Pit", it took him several times before passing it due to his "lack" of mind-quickening. He had enough "credits" to start his first mission, but he refused to go until he was trained to have Mind-Quickening abilities. After several weeks of DEEP training based on Mind-Quickening, Austin finally decided that he's satisfied with his abilities and himself. But, he was shipped to somewhere that he wasn't expecting to be in... Operation Black Steel in Stonehaven Austin was shipped to Stonehaven (before it was destroyed), a small island off coast of New Zealand. When he arrived at the Checkpoint, he met couples of soldiers that he have never seen before. Their gears's very different, comparing to Tactical Ranger gears. The captain of Operation Black Steel introduced himself and his group to Austin, as he introduces... Captain handed over a Black Ghillie Suit to Austin, for him to wear... Austin glanced at the Ghillie suit, he received it and looked back at the Captain with confused looks. The Captain told him about the plan, "Operation Black Steel" and that they will be doing at night time. Austin hesitated and said, "But sir, only snipers uses Ghillie Su-" the Captain interrupted "I know, and I've seen you shoot with that USR, you.... You got the eyes of the Eagle boy, you are going to cover our Six'es tonight.... Are you ready? And can we trust you on covering our Six'es?" Austin took a deep breath, he nodded "Yes, you can trust me.... I'll give my all." At 11:59 p.m. at night time, one minute before the squad of 4 begins the operation, and Austin is so far away, laying somewhere.. in top of the mountain, getting his USR and Varied Thermal Scope ready. Austin talking over the radio "I'm all ready, covering your six'es now..." the squad of 4 starts moving out, proceeding to the villages full of patrolling russians. The captain: on Radio: "Take them down, Eagle Eye. Make sure they don't spot the bodies." Austin: on Radio: "Roger." Austin shot one patrolling soldier that was walking with the other soldier. The other soldier glanced at him, as he ready his running and alerting the others. He raises his hand up, holding his gun, but as he raises his gun, ready to fire in the air to alert the others, he suddenly collasped with a bullet-hole on his middle-down-left spot in the head. The Captain: On Radio: "Nice one, Eagle Eye... We're advancing, no more hiding for us... You got to be quick now." Austin: On Radio: "I got your Six'es Captain... Proceed without hestitations." The Captain: On Radio: *Chuckles* "I like you kid, facing the challenges like no soldiers would." The Squad starts advancing toward the Castle. And Austin sniping the patrols down... One by one. As the squad enters the castle. The Captain: On Radio: "We won't be needing you covering our Six'es now... We got this, return to the base." Austin: On Radio: "Roger that, sir." As Austin is packing up his USR with supressor supressed... He takes the supressor off, as he take it off, he felt a object touching the back of his head, he looks behind him... The Russian Soldier is pointing his AK-47, touching the back of his head. Russian Soldier: "Poluchil ty ... Ty Amerikanskiy idiot ... ya svyazat' tebya i tebya povesit' na dereve!" Austin: *chuckles* "YA ne amerikanskiy ... Idiot ... YA nemetskiy, znat' pridurok razlichiya." Russian Soldier: "Vy .... Vy govorite po-russki ! Net nemetskiye filths ne dostoin togo, chtoby govorit' na nashem svyashchennyy yazyk!" Austin: "YA vizhu , vy, russkiye po-prezhnemu nenavidet' nemtsev? Potomu chto u nas yest' luchshiye tekhnologii? Luchshe voysk? Boleye umnyye , chem vasha?" The Captain: On Radio: "What's going on? Why are you speaking in other langu-" Austin: "I got caught... Mission got compromised! Get out of there fast and forget about me! They're going to kill me before you come and rescue me anyway." Russian Soldier: "MOLCHANIYe SOBAKA!" The Russian Soldier knocks Austin out by hitting his head with the butt of AK-47 multiple of times. The Captain aborts the mission and leads the Squad out of the Island, they got in a small Navy Motor Boat and fled... They barely made it out alive. 7 1/2 HOURS LATER Austin wakes up in a chair with ropes holding his hand tightly... He got bruises around his wrists already, he looks around and see mutliples of soldiers playing some card games on other table. One of them spotted me. Russian Soldier #1: "Nu! Kto-to prosnulsya!" Russian Soldier #2, #3, #4: *Laughing* Russian Soldier #3: "Tak kak nash boss ne vokrug, davayte igrat' staruyu russkuyu igre v ruletku!" Russian Soldier #1, #2, #4: "DA!" The Russians soldiers moved in the table where Austin was sitting at. Russian Soldier #3: "Slushayte, nemetskiy... My sobirayemsya igrat' v ruletku, i vy sobirayetes' igrat' slishkom! Razve eto ne interesno? Austin: *silent Gibberish* Russian Soldier #3: "Fantastika! YA sobirayus' sokratit' vashi verevki vsego, yesli vy napravit' pistolet na nas ili popytat'sya bezhat'... My ub'yem tebya, ponyal?" Austin: *nods slowly* The Russian Soldier takes out the .49 Magnum revolving Revolver and puts 3 bullets in. 3 out of 5 holes are loaded with bullets. The Russian Soldier spins the revolving Bullet Notch and he stops it, he hands it to Austin. Austin puts the revolver against his sidehead. ' ' Russian Soldier #1: "On budet pervym, kto umret!" Austin took a deep breath and as he ready to pull the trigger, his heart starts racing... He closes his eyes and pulls the trigger, no sounds of bullet fires. He opens his eyes and sigh in relieves, he spins the revolving Bullet Notch and stops the spinning. He hands to Russian Soldier #4 Russian Soldier #4: "Eto pervyy sluchay, kogda pervyy chelovek vyzhivayet nachalo v ruletku! Nelepo!" Russian Soldier #3: "Uspokoysya kuritsa.. Eto teper' vasha ochered' priyatel" Russian Soldier #4 puts the Revolver against his head, sideway... he pulls the trigger.. No sounds of bullet firing. He spins the Bullet Notch and stops the spinning and hands it to Russian Soldier #3 Russian Soldier #3: *chuckles* "YA nikogda ne teryal ni odnogo ruletki ! Smotri na menya vnimatel'no ... Nemetskiy eto magiya." Russian Soldier #3 puts the gun against his head, sideway. He pulls the trigger, and a loud gunshot was heard... The blood of the Soldier splatters everywhere, on his fellow buddies and Austin. Austin: *chuckles* "That's the greatest magic ever!" *gives the dead Soldier an appulad* 3 Russian Soldiers sitting on the table, traumatized... Their own buddy killed himself in the game of Roulette, so traumatized that they can't even say or do anything. As Austin say "That's the greatest magic ever!" he stood up and reaches Russian Soldier's AK-47 QUICKLY, as he received it, he fires the bullet at 3 russian soldiers until the Magzine runs out of bullets. Standing in front of the table with 4 dead soldiers, Austin took a deep breath, wipes his blood-covered nose with his forearm. He grabs the radio from the corpse, he switches the channel to Squad Channel. Austin: On Radio: "Hello, this is 104th Member of Tactical Ranger, Austin Gross... Please reponse ASAP." Several Minutes passed. Unknown: On Radio: "Copy... Loud and Clear, What can we do for you sir?" Austin: On Radio: "I need rescue team to come by and bring me back to the ship... Our Operation Blacksteel has been compromised because I was captured... I found a way to free myself... I need the rescue team ASAP. I'm located 25 miles off coast of New Zealand in an Island of Stonehaven." Unknown: On Radio: "Alright, sending the rescue team... They will be heading to your direction.. They will arrive in 15 minutes... I repeat... 15 minutes. Good luck soldier." (To be continued!) What 'Class' did Austin Excel at? There's not one class he has not already excelled at, he basically excelled at anything... As a sniper, any field weapons, majorily M4A1 Carbine a Rotating .44 Magnum, USR, and LSAT (more Stories is coming soon!) IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Hello fellow Wiki peeps! I've decided to start making Co-Jointed Stories with you! Message me if you're interested in developing a stories with me!